Life's Little Pushes
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sometimes in life one needs a little push in the right direction in light of situations. A series of one shots through the years of DA2 as Anders and Tara Hawke get little pushes to pursue their relationship from a friend that knows a thing or two about love.
1. Old Friends

**Life's Little Pushes**

**Old Friends**

Tara turned to leave the clinic after trying to talk to Anders about what happened in the Chantry. Her heart had been wrenched to see Karl in that Tranquil state. To be forced into Tranquility, that was just wrong. The Circle in Kirkwall was more a prison than the gilded cages of the other Circles. At least she and Bethany had grown up in a better sense of freedom.

Until Father died, she and Bethany lived without fear. In the beginning they thought it was a game as Father taught them how to use and control their powers. Later Bethany came to resent being a mage since they had to remain in hiding. Tara loved magic. In her mind it was a gift from the Maker. She believed that magic was to serve man but that didn't mean that mages were to be forced into isolation and lived in fear for the slightest infraction. She used her magic to help and to defend herself and the ones she loved but she couldn't use it to save Bethany.

Tara knew what it was like to lose someone close to you so she could relate to Anders' pain. Yet there was something appealing to her about the rogue mage that went beyond shared pain. The exhibition with the spirit Justice was not a deterrent. It only made her more curious but Anders clammed up after mentioning it and she teased him about his dark, sexy tortured look, much to Carver's displeasure. So she was going to take care of some odd jobs and continue to earn more than enough coin for the expedition.

On the way out, after giving another glance back at Anders, she bumped into someone who gave a slight 'oof'. She apologized and was surprised to hear a cultured accent that sounded almost noble. She didn't fail to notice the walking stick and figured that it was a patient. The stranger said, "I apologize to you serah. I failed to pay attention."

Tara replied, "It is no trouble. I wasn't paying attention." After a slight moment of awkward silence, she added, "Well I must be on my way." She left with her cheeks burning for some strange reason.

The stranger chuckled at the hasty retreat and straightened up. If he had the time, he would have milked it for all that it was worth. Instead he ambled forward since he was the only one there and said, "I see my sense of timing is still lousy. I'm… I'm sorry about Karl." He stood there waiting for a response from the mage.

Anders' first instinct was to let Justice rear his head slightly but he recognized the voice. He turned and replied, "I never thought I would see you again after Amaranthine… after what I said. I'm sorry Ardeth."

"If you think that harsh words are enough to send me away, you obviously don't know me well enough," Ardeth replied with a slight smile. He pulled down the hood to reveal his highlighted dark hair, tanned complexion and the eyes that most people never forget. "Besides my offer still stands and you will have the freedom you crave."

"You're still offering even after all that?" Anders looked at Ardeth incredulously. "Doesn't it bother you that being an Arcana is like being with the Circle? It's like being in another gilded cage."

"Like the Wardens?"

"I'll admit that I am grateful to the Warden Commander and the Hero of Ferelden for stepping in but…"

"I understand completely Anders," Ardeth replied. "However just to clear up a few things I am right about the freedom. Even the Chantry has a fear of the Arcana as well as respect. Those within the ranks are free to practice magic. True that they have a 'service' towards the greater good, like the Wardens but they are free. I only offered because I know what life on the run is like; to live in fear that the Templars or worse will find you." Ardeth made a slight face at that last part.

Anders began shuffling through his meager possessions to pull out one of his books on herbs and medicines. "I think I will decline for now. I would need to think about it."

"You mean to think about a pretty little mage who thought I was a crippled old man when I walked in," Ardeth teased. He had seen the mage look back at Anders. He could tell that she was an apostate but she seemed much more free than the other apostates that crossed his path.

"Don't even go into that," Anders warned feeling a sudden rush of jealousy.

"Relax Anders. You must know that I'm a somewhat married man now. The Ferelden noble bastards… with the exception of a few… were up in arms about Korrin's decision. Then again they didn't have much to complain about certain roles that were played out," Ardeth replied to placate Anders. He was amused at the burst of jealousy and could see that genuine feelings were there. "No I just happened to notice the way she looked at you. What is up with that?"

Anders realized that he wasn't going to get rid of the Arcana anytime soon. He began from the beginning of meeting Tara Hawke and how she came for his maps of the Deep Roads and the bargain. Ardeth for his part noticed how Anders smiled at the part when she first offered without asking what he wanted. Anders finished, "And we went to help Karl but the bastards made him Tranquil and he sold me out."

Ardeth studied Anders for a moment. He then asked, "And what makes you angrier? That Karl was made Tranquil or he betrayed you?"

Anders paused. He was angry but at what exactly? "At the bastard that did that to Karl. Karl didn't know what he was doing."

Ardeth merely listened as Anders rambled a bit before asking about Justice. "I can see now how Justice becomes involved. Is that why you are afraid of her?"

"Her who?"

"Tara Hawke."

"We can't be together…"

"So you do feel something."

"Bloody Arcana!" Anders spat as he stood up. "You always goad me like this."

"Because you make it easy to Anders. Part of the reason Justice is the way he is, is because of that anger. You forget I have a strong connect to the Fade. I am well aware the nature of spirits and demons." Ardeth sat in the seat he had been offered looking nonplussed. He could see that Anders was struggling with things that were beyond his control mainly with Justice and his apparent attraction to Tara Hawke. He wasn't a stranger to this kind of dance.

"How could I forget? Irving praised your ability to the heavens and even let you go through your Harrowing early," Anders replied without malice towards Ardeth but was still feeling mixed up about everything.

"And look where that got me. The ones my age set thought I was a show off and the older ones called me a knife eared bastard and ignored me." Ardeth shrugged his shoulders. "The only reason I did that well was because I wanted out and I managed to get out and you know a bit how that went. I am well aware of the old 'I am a mage and unworthy of anything' story. The Circle did a number on me for that."

"You really don't get it do you? I can't get involved." Anders wandered around putting together herbs to make potions.

"Because of Justice," Ardeth replied. When he saw Anders stiffened, he knew that he was getting to the crux. "You're afraid of hurting her; that your power and the tagalong will be too much to control. That doesn't sound like the Anders that I know. At least he would admit his fear."

"That part of me is over."

"Fat chance of that since I know you quite well."

"No you don't."

Ardeth could see that Anders was becoming agitated. Perhaps having Justice in there had changed him a bit but Anders was still Anders. He heard the clink of glass and an unusual amount of thumping. He stood up, "Well I best be going. I don't want to wear out my welcome since you are a better healer than me."

Ardeth pulled his hood up and checked his walking stave. He checked to make sure that one of his most precious possessions was still hidden. He paused at the door and turned to see Anders working like a madman. He said, "I will leave this one piece of advice: don't pass her up. What is the point of a cause if there is no purpose beyond the obvious?"

Anders had his back to Ardeth when his old friend left that last piece of advice. It made him pause a moment. In between his working, he heard the tone of affection he had for his wife and Ferelden noble nevertheless. No mage ever dared to fall in love and yet his Arcana friend did. He could feel Justice bristling at the fact that Ardeth may presume to know better about their cause than they did. Inwardly he smiled. Apparently Ardeth still knew how to work his special magic with people and deep down he was proud that he could call him a friend.


	2. Deep Roads

**Deep Roads**

Anders remembered bloody well how much he hated the Deep Roads. The last time he ventured there he had to deal with a psychotic broodmother and that turned out a bit pleasant and unpleasant. The other part was that it reminded him of the times in isolation when he was sent for running away from the Circle and that was a time he would rather no mage have. Well here he was back again and he hated it but the one bright spot was an apostate like him who was determined to gain enough treasure to help her mother and brother start a better life.

He couldn't resist saying no to Tara Hawke when she went to his clinic to ask him to come along. He had offered his assistance and he didn't really think that she would take him up on his offer. The way she asked was almost like a shy little school girl and he found it a nice change. He made excuses but she shot them down easily while teasing him. Her final reason cemented the deal even though he wasn't up for it. She said that she wanted someone she trusted besides Carver down there and that she didn't have much skill in healing. Anders wasn't one for flattery now but the way how Tara asked; there was something about her that he couldn't refuse and he was certain that the thoughts and feelings were a part of Ardeth's magic.

So now here he was in the Deep Roads and trapped because of Varric's traitorous brother. They had found an idol made of lyrium and Anders didn't fail to notice how wary Tara was to touch it. Carver had picked up on it and watched his sister carefully. It filled Anders with envy that Tara had a sibling she got to know and love. It certainly was in mind when they fought their way through Profane and rock wraiths to get out of the thaig. They did manage to find a way out of the thaig and up to the more traveled roads but that was when he detected something familiar. The Grey Warden senses were tingling and he couldn't tell if it was another Warden or darkspawn. The question was answered when a group of Hurlocks showed up and started attacking.

Anders threw offensive spells from a distance with Varric covering with his beloved crossbow Bianca while Carver and Tara raced forward. He found himself nearly panicking at the recklessness Tara was doing by rushing in with nothing but a knife or dagger. She could use her offensive spells from a distance. He had seen her do it. Growling in frustration, he rushed forward casting spells to clear a path to get to her.

She was almost skewered by a blade but he managed to blast the thing with a winter's grasp. His victory was short lived since he got hit from behind by an arrow to the back of his shoulder. The force knocked him over. He managed to look up to see Tara coming to help him. She kneeled by him and spun her staff above her head. She sent arcs of freezing spells to stop them and Carver rushed in to finish them off. All Anders could do was lie still since he wasn't given much of a choice with Tara hovering over him.

There were too many however and the group became surrounded. Anders knew about enduring the Calling. He knew he would die in the Deep Roads anyway. He just didn't think it would be this soon. His shoulder throbbed and he felt a warm and gentle hand applying pressure to try and ease his pain while firing away at dark spawn. It looked like the end when a rumble occurred and the darkspawn were blown back off their feet. It was followed by a hooded figure leaping from a crevice and landing next to the group creating another large bang and sending more darkspawn flying. The figure pulled out a staff and cast spells that drove the darkspawn down to stragglers. The figure laughed as he bulls eyed each one of the stragglers with either a lightning bolt or an ice bolt from his staff.

Anders looked up and felt Tara's grip tighten on him as the figure approached. Carver had his blade raised to swing and Varric had Bianca poised for the kill. The figure stopped and lowered his hood and said, "I knew you would find a way to get in trouble down here."

Anders chuckled weakly as he gestured to Tara that it was all right. He replied, "You know that I would rather dance with a demon than come down here, Ardeth."

"And yet here you are and part of a rather extensive expedition and deeper than anything else that had been excavated," Ardeth replied with a slight grin. "Are you advance scouts?"

Before Anders could say anything, Tara spoke, "Ardeth? As in Ardeth Kae?"

Ardeth gave a bow towards Tara, "At your service serah." He stood up straight to look at the party. Four alone in the Deep Roads was a brave venture. Then again that had been nearly the case when another party went looking for a bloody paragon and that was after the first time or was it second time?

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Ferelden with your clan?" Tara looked at Ardeth with a puzzled look. She was familiar with the Arcana since Malcolm Hawke mentioned them and he seemed to praise and condemn them but it was more gratefulness since one saved the family from Templars before he died. She couldn't forget that day when she saw the arcane warrior swing his blade and she could feel the magic.

"More likely trying to incite mages to rebel," Carver muttered.

Ardeth merely smiled and actually chuckled. He replied, "I am the Grand Arcana meaning I oversee all the clans. I came mainly to recruit mages but I find certain individuals dislike me more than Loghain ever did. And within an interesting place called the Gallows. Anyway I heard rumors of an expedition to the Deep Roads and when I heard it was you, I was interested and so I followed. I apologize if I didn't make myself known before. It is sort of a rule to observe first."

Anders managed to get to his feet to stand. His shoulder throbbed but he wanted to meet his old friend on an equal footing. "So is this the part where you offer membership?"

"Not really," Ardeth replied as he walked over to examine the arrow. With a quick movement, he deftly pulled out the arrow with one hand and activated his healing ability with the other. The wound closed to his satisfaction and he grinned, "There, not bad though you may want to employ a seamstress to fix that." He looked at Anders before tossing the arrow to the ground as if it were nothing. He was aware that it was confusing to the others with the familiarity they were sharing.

"Thanks. I'll have to work on that trick," Anders replied with a smile. He couldn't understand why Ardeth was there. "So if you're not here to recruit, what are you here for?"

"To give an old friend a hand. I figured that maybe that an ex-Warden and a sort of Warden may be of use." Ardeth shrugged his shoulders. He followed Anders because he was an old friend and he felt that he owed much to the rogue mage that gave him the ability to be just as impish as he was though a certain old woman who liked to knit would say otherwise.

"Uh… sort of Warden?" Tara was confused.

Ardeth explained, "I did a Joining but I was never made a Grey Warden. Don't think about it too hard Serah Hawke. Just know that I am here to help."

Anders was surprised that Tara accepted and they continued along. She didn't know him but he got the impression that because he knew the Arcana and it appeared that they were friends, which they were, he could be trusted. It worried him that she was being naïve with this but she wasn't stupid. She was just willing to give him a chance. It was nearly a week as they traveled and Ardeth went out of his way to help out whether it was gathering food and pointing out which was good and bad and don't even touch it. Anders knew that expertise had been garnered by Ardeth's boyhood experiences before the Templars. The rumor was that he had lived in the Deep Roads and had met the Wardens with King Maric and that story. For most of the time he was talking to him about everything and nothing and to Anders, it seemed normal.

"So I see you fell for the look."

Anders looked at his friend and scowled, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You and I both know that there was only one way you would come back down here; that Grey Warden thing. She asked you and gave the look. I know. I used to fall for it and still do from Korrin." Ardeth gave a knowing look as he and Anders took the rear to cover their flank. Darkspawn seemed to like to ambush from the rear.

"You are insane."

"Yes as well as you my young apprentice," Ardeth teased in a bad dramatic voice. He glanced up ahead as he watched Tara converse with Carver. He narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful tone as if he were thinking. He said in a lowered tone, "She has you hooked and you are sinking fast."

Anders was about to say something when he noticed that Carver collapsed. It was then he felt what had been plaguing him since the battle with darkspawn. Carver had been tainted. His heart wrenched as Tara rushed to her brother's side. He didn't have to do a scan. It was clear as to what was going on and he said, "It's the taint."

Carver looked up at his sister and said, "Like Aveline's husband Wesley."

Tara remembered that. "No. Don't you dare ask me to do it. Please Carver."

Ardeth knew what it was like to be infected with the taint. It was different for everyone but in the end it was painful. He remembered when he spoke to his little halla and she told him how she became a Grey Warden. She had headaches and was sick. It was a bad memory and the burning was just a thing he lived with. He nudged Anders with his elbow and gave him a look.

Anders looked at Ardeth and then said, "There might be a way to help. He would have to become a Grey Warden."

"Is it a cure?" Tara looked up at Anders. It was a small hope. She needed it. She couldn't lose Carver too. Not after losing Bethany and she couldn't bear to face her mother.

"It…"

Ardeth saw the hesitancy and continued, "It is not so much a cure but it will give him a chance even at the risk of death in the process."

"Any chance," Tara replied, "Please." She turned her eyes begging Anders to help.

"The maps I took from the Grey Warden. I know him and if he is down here, he might be able to help. We have to hope we come across them if they are on an expedition," Anders replied, grateful that Ardeth helped a bit. However it felt like he was making a promise that he couldn't keep.

Ardeth nodded and walked over to Carver. He kneeled to examine the boy and then with concentration he extended his hand over him. His hand glowed with a gentle white light for a moment and then was gone. He looked at Tara who was staring at him wide eyed and explained, "I have contained the taint for now. It is not much but it should be able to buy us time to find the Wardens. I heard that they would be on an expedition themselves."

Tara nodded. She had never seen magic like this but it wasn't blood magic and glancing at Anders, she could tell that he was familiar with it. She helped Carver to his feet and noticed that his coloring looked a little better yet it still had traces of the taint within. "Can you lead the way?"

Ardeth nodded and started down the path they were taking. He prayed that they would find the Wardens mostly for the girl's sake. He kept his staff ahead using the tip to create a light for them to see by. It was a small comfort.

It wasn't until Carver needed to rest that Tara dared to approach the Arcana. He was sitting off by himself and seemed deep in thought but he was actually alert. She approached carefully and when she was close enough, she asked, "What kind of magic did you use to help Carver?"

Ardeth glanced back to see the young apostate looking at him with a questioning look. "That should be something you should ask Anders. He's a mage. I'm an Arcana."

"You're both mages and you were the one using it so I am asking you. What kind of magic was that?"

Ardeth managed a wry grin when Tara made her intentions clear by sitting next to him on the rock he had chosen. She was stubborn and tenacious. It would serve her well if she really felt something for Anders. He replied, "It is magic and a trick that I learned a long time ago and quite by accident. It's something I don't like to advertise."

"You can tell me."

"You're very trusting Hawke. It would worry me if you let people take advantage of that and I think it already worries Anders."

"I can take care of myself. I have been taking care of my family since Father died," Tara replied. "I am willing to give people the benefit of the doubt but I can sense if something isn't right. Call it a special intuition since I had to keep a lookout for Templars and they don't always wear the uniform."

Ardeth chuckled, "No they don't." He thought about it some more and then added, "That type of magic is something I learned after I was infected by the taint. It was more of an attempt to find a cure other than becoming a Grey Warden but I had to give it up. It took too much of my energy and I was needed elsewhere. Such is the life when you train in arcane arts of combat as well as spirit healing."

"So you're a healer?"

"An interesting discovery since I have a very strong connection to the Fade. I can manipulate that realm fairly easily and have battled the demons there for a long time." Ardeth made a slight show of his healer abilities in the white fire he was good at using. He extinguished the ball of flame and added, "It is a natural affinity when it comes to healing. Anders is as such."

"You were friends?"

"Still are. He's still the same but different and I am not talking about Justice," Ardeth replied giving a slight glance to Tara. "I sensed the tagalong because of the Fade connection. What I mean is what life was like in the Circle. We both had good and bad experiences and it makes us hesitant when it comes to certain things."

"I can hardly imagine anyone not liking you."

"It is kind of you to say that but when you are the youngest mage in an advanced class and allowed certain privileges like going through the Harrowing early, it doesn't make you very many friends and elven blood is a taint too. At least my little halla and fallon don't see me as such."

Tara was unfamiliar with the Elvish words but she could sense that they were people close to the Arcana. "Well I hope you can count the Hawke family amongst your friends too. It would be a shame to miss out on something like that," she said in a flirty tone.

"Don't do that," Ardeth warned when he heard the tone. "Don't ever try something like that unless you are prepared for consequences. Such games end up hurting people rather than goad them in the direction that you want." He slid off the boulder and started to trek ahead to scout leaving behind a flabbergasted Tara.

They finally caught up with the Wardens and Carver went with them after a tearless good bye between brother and sister. It didn't take much longer to get back to the surface and Tara was left with the task of telling her mother that Carver was not coming back. It was not pleasant since Leandra broke down and asked Tara why she couldn't have demanded that Carver remain at home. Anders had gone back to his clinic to face a continued existence of helping and healing while trying to find a way to end mage oppression. Both of them were now faced with moving forward after everything that had happened.


End file.
